


An Exploration of The Wizarding World By Lucius Malfoy

by orphan_account



Series: Together We Are The World [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Development, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape As Platonic Soulmates, Lucius Malfoy is Tired, Lucius Malfoy is a good dad, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Severus helps, Sort Of, Soulmates, Tags Contain Spoilers, There's A Tag For That, but for real, or at least trying to be, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which a certain patriarch is tired of both his community’s bullshit and his own, but is too busy bitching to do anything about it.***Also known as the author can't motivate herself to write the main story from the main characters' POVs, but also has a problemnotwriting Lucius Malfoy ranting. Don't ask why, I don't make the rules.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Together We Are The World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	An Exploration of The Wizarding World By Lucius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucius Malfoy recalls the rather extensive history of his family and ponders everything which went wrong.

The age-old creed of the Malfoy family stared Lucius in the face.

_ Sanctimonia Vincet Semper. _

Purity will always conquer.

Since the late 1600s, it meant that the Malfoy family was to maintain the purity of blood to conquer the muggle threat posed to wizarding society. It was Brutus Malfoy, an old fellow patriarch, who’d first introduced this line of thinking. Just over a century later, his descendants would privately compare his writings to that of famed Edgar Allan Poe. Specifically, Poe’s short story The Tell-Tale Heart. Frantic, undeniably mad tone and all.

(Lucius supposed his family could not be blamed for following through with Brutus’ ideals, ridiculous as they were. It would be difficult to explain that the stockpile of Brutus’ articles they kept was for toilet paper. They weren’t about to tell anyone they literally wiped their arses with Brutus’ works, after all. 

And for all the time before that…)

Before that, it meant the purity of the soul would always conquer heartbreak. These were the words of the first Lucius Malfoy, famed for his rejected suit of Elizabeth Ⅰ. Within the family, however, he was known to lament the time he'd wasted as his “perfect” soulmate awaited him. This, of course, was most often teasingly brought up when said soulmate fucked up high-society living. Otherwise, it was often overheard as they made love. Even in Lucius Ⅱ’s time, the two were so candid in their amorous desires that it was unsafe to keep their portraits where polite company could see them.

(Or anywhere near the nursery. Oh, Merlin, Narcissa would kill him if Draco ever met those two before he’d had the Talk. Scratch that, anytime before the boy was a father himself would see Severus making funeral arrangements while Narcissa  _ scourgified  _ the murder scene.)

Further back, it was Nicholas Malfoy speaking of the environment, of air, water and self, and the Black Death. Purity, cleanliness, was the best way to rid them of the plague, he insisted, and he was right. But when filth was in the very nature of his surroundings, there was very little he could do to combat the illness.

(There were records in the family library. In his youth, when he’d still dreamt of being a healer, Lucius had gone through the family medical texts. Somehow, he’d stumbled across Nicholas’ journals. They were thin, leather-bound things filled with the names of every man, woman, and child to have lived or died under his care. A sizeable number of muggles perished. Many would take this as further proof of the Malfoys’ “dark” history. Still, Lucius was willing to bet every muggle in England who’d survived the plague was one who’d stayed in Malfoy Manor.)

And long, long before even that, it had been a simple statement of Armand Malfoy’s to King William Ⅰ. Armand then proceeded to throw a vial of unicorn blood down the throat of a sickly royal advisor to prove his point. It was unfortunate that this was how the wizarding world discovered the curse of the silver substance. Thankfully, King William soon found said advisor had been embezzling. Grateful for the preemptive punishment, he gifted the Malfoys what would become their ancestral lands in Wiltshire. 

(Every Malfoy was a Slytherin. Before the Sorting Hat resolved itself to forever matching Malfoy to the house, this was for a variety of reasons. For Lucius, it would be his cunning. For his father, ambition. And for Armand, it would be his sheer determination to scrub from history any evidence of this shameful accident. Merlin forbid he be remembered as the idiot whose cure for the common  _ fucking  _ cold would turn into the medical taboo of all the wizarding world.) 

Staring down his family crest, Lucius could not help thinking about all the trouble that one phrase had caused his family throughout the generations. It was ironic, how his family, known for their ruthless self-preservation and traitorous ways, would so stubbornly subscribe to the ideal. 

** _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper._ **

Purity will always conquer.

The words were burned into his mind, woven into his veins, and ingrained into the wood beneath his fingertips.  _ Why  _ someone had decided to put the family crest and creed on his bedside table, Lucius would never understand. It was simply fated to lay mostly obscured beneath the overflow of his dear wife’s books and his own midnight snacks.

Still half-asleep in his musings, and so lacking proper judgment, he picked up the open box of Bertie Botts. Registering the taste, Lucius leapt up and ran for the washroom in sudden full-wakefulness. 

_ Sour banana. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are the Malfoys still racist pricks? Yes. But are they inherently evil? No, because that's stupid. I for one don't buy that it's possible for an entire family to have a legacy which is purely evil. We're talking hundreds of generations, and everything they've ever done was evil? You'd think one of their patriarchs would have seen that, oh, yeah, all this murder and shit is fucked up, and changed their ways. You know, before Draco came along, and despite having literally no choice but to be a Big Bad, turned to the fucking light.
> 
> So I went through every name in the Malfoy family tree (excluding Lucius and Abraxas because I have plans) on the HP wiki and looked at their "dark" history. And lemme tell ya, that shit is ambiguous as fuck. In cannon, that's probably the Malfoys covering their tracks. In here? All Malfoy patriarchs (the matriarchs were apparently ignored by wizarding history, thanks J.K.) prior Brutus were decent people painted by history to be dickbags. Hearsay and media bias are a thing, and they are fucked up things. And the Malfoys, being Malfoys, are too deep in Brutus' (and now their own) shit to correct the opinion of the general public.
> 
> This chapter was really for the sake of worldbuilding and hopefully, I'll have the next one out soon. 
> 
> Chapter 2: Soulmates
> 
> Young Draco gets his first rendition of The Talk. Lucius realizes he should have planned this better.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm using this to procrastinate on the actual story. No, I have no idea if I'll ever continue working on that. Yes, this will contain spoilers for that fic. 
> 
> No, I don't know what I'm doing. Yes, I'm going to have fun here.


End file.
